The Drabble Drawer
by Master Solo
Summary: My Drabble Challenge responses! COMPLETED Jan 3rd!
1. Week 1: Allana

Title: SilSolo's Drabble Thread

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

Summary: None

Notes: None

Characters: see individual weeks

Genre: Drabble

Week One: Allana

1. Beginnings

Allana stood, sweating profusely as she nervously clenched and unclenched her empty right fist. Her other hand searched fruitlessly for the lightsaber that was not there. Her master was supposed to keep the weapon for a good party of the ceremony that would mark the beginning of the rest of Allan's life, or at least until the inevitable coronation. The Grand Master's speech failed to register in the young woman's ears as she thought excitedly about being promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight. She swallowed and reminded herself of the Jedi code. iThere is no emotion, there is peace./i

2. Middles

The queen's gaze darted between her two noblewomen as she almost sighed. She was glad that she had a scarlet veil to hide her emotions behind. The squabbles were becoming more and more tiring by the day, as the various politicians accused each other of frivolous charges. Each time, the queen had to step in to mediate, usually more than once for one matter. She had dealt with this kind of monotonous squabbling ever since she was an apprentice and she was tired of forcing herself to keep her ears open. At least the women took out their frustrations openly.

3. Ends

The message of resignation from the Jedi Order blurred as tears welled up in Allana's eyes. The Jedi had been everything to her and now, she had to leave because she had deviated too far from the Jedi standards. Why could they not understand? Why couldn't the Jedi welcome change and diversity? She knew that the answer lied in how both she and the Jedi had changed, only in different directions, she was first knighted.

"It's alright, 'Lana. You chose and acted." Jacen comforted, but Allana only glared venomously in return. Her Jedi career ended all because of that Sith.

1. First

A pang of jealousy hit Allana as she watched her cousins appear on the Holo as Han and Leia Solo's grandchildren. Those twins—those babies---did not deserve the spotlight, at least not without her, but she could not afford to leave the protection of the Jedi Temple for the fear of Hapan assassins who hated Solo blood. Kriff it. Those little kids, who were six years younger than her, got all the attention while she remained anonymous on Ossus. They could dethrone her from the throne of the former Chief-of-State's only grandchild, but at least Allana was still first.

5. Last

Allana rushed to her consort's side and removed the dagger from his crumpled form as she reached out to him through the Force, but it was too late. The woman's last remaining family had a one-way ticket to the Force. Widowhood was the price of marrying a Hapan noble. First, her father fell to a Jedi's lightsaber and then her mother and grandfather were taken down in a battle they could not possibly win. Then… Allana shook her head. She did not need to remember the horrors and pile them atop what she already had before her, the last survivor.

-End

I should be back with Week Two sometime this week, hopefully before Friday. If you want me to PM you when I update, tell me.

PM list:


	2. Week 2: Yuuzhan Vong

Notes: I know that a few Yuuzhan Vong stories will get little to no reception, but please, give this race a chance. Also, since I can't spell in a non-English language to save my life, please tell me if I didn't spell something right.

6. hours

The young warrior fought down the urge to allow his eyes to dart around the room as he sat through his first lecture from Czulkang Lah. Just what brought the old warmaster to a bunch of kids who were barely out of the crèche? He was better off---more honorable---dead than alive, especially alive lecturing and demonstrating to a handful of youngsters. The warrior suddenly winced in pain and opened his eyes to see a puncture in his right shoulder. The other trainees were laughing.

"Answer my question promptly." The former warmaster cast a warning look at the boy.

7. days

Days. Khalee Lah has had days to catch that affected Yun-Harla, and yet he still returned to his father empty-handed. Technically, he did not return, but they communicated regularly. The horned warrior narrowed his eyes as he swung his amphistaff at the vonloon, a relative of the vonduun crab, that hung from the coral ceiling, taking out his anger and frustration on the pets after he ran out of unimportant underlings and slaves. How was he to prove himself worthy of the warmaster's blood if he could not even capture a weakling twin who was destined to fall in sacrifice?

8. weeks

Onimi teased one of his implants into injecting his blood with stimulants as he dissected the dead yammosk, which he stole weeks ago. He stopped sleeping then, since he could not waste his time with that task when he was so close to the answer that he was looking for. The other shapers were blind compared to him, blind to this other dimension that he could almost see and feel. Maybe that was where Yun-Harla dwelled, waiting to reward the most curious of her creations, her Master Shapers. The yammosk had to take him to the gods! It had to!

9. months

"Mezzhan?" Vua Rapuung asked as the shaper put her finishing touches on his latest implant.

"It's Mezzhan iKwaad/i, warrior." The shaper had never been so curt before, at least not with her forbidden lover. "Call me Mezzhan again and we'll get sacrificed to the Twins!"

"Yun Txiin and Yun Qaah will smile upon us. We won't be sacrificed," assured the warrior as he smiled at the pain that the new implant was inflicting. His skin and his other creatures burned as if there was acid. Despite the words, he had the feeling that something was about to go utterly wrong.

10. years

The young Jakan marveled at the bugs before him, unable to believe that the thirteenth had finally taken its place with the rest of his collection. The bugs represented the thirteen years that passed like a blink of an eye. The twins finally turned thirteen, which meant that the priests would be busy preparing for the impending sacrifice. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he pushed himself up and headed for the temple of Yun Yuuzhan. He was honored to be assigned the tremendous task of overseeing a part of the sacrifice, especially at the rather young age of thirty.


	3. Week 3: JacenXTenel Ka

Note: These are not necessarily on the same timeline, unlike Weeks 1&2

Week 3: J/TK

11. red

Tenel Ka's gray eyes flashed crimson as the lightsaber duel reflected in her watery eyes. She did not want to face Jacen, but what choice did she have?

"I'm your lover, Tenel Ka!" the opponent protested. Even though his voice was saturated with love, his eyes still glowed a piercing, haunting orange, just a few shades lighter than his bloodstained clothes.

"You're not the Jacen that I loved," Tenel Ka replied. The words sounded harsh but true. When she heard Allana's footsteps, the queen jabbed more desperately than ever and finally succeeded when the Sith fell. "I apologize, friend Jacen."

12. grey

Jacen struggled to tear his gaze away from the granite gray eyes before him as he felt the searing, cold look.

"You have a choice, friend Jacen. Be Sith or be Consort."

iChoose and act./i Vergere's instructions were deceptively simple---Jacen had to choose between the Force and his lover. His heart raced as memories of Jedi Academy days and his visits to Hapes flashed across his mind, only to be replaced with the vague impressions of the raw power that coursed through his veins as he confronted Onimi. He hoped to be both the lover and the Force's conduit.

13. white

"Well, lover Jacen?" Tenel Ka asked, bringing the Jedi out of his trance as they stood by each other on her balcony. Nothing was as peaceful as the bath of pallid moonlight during the rare nights when all seven of the planet's moons were full. There were no politics or disturbances in the Force and Allana was fast asleep. At no other time could the couple be so selfish and claim each other. Jacen was too fortunate to be able to sneak away to Hapes at such a night.

"Wanna hear a joke?" he offered.

"Be my guest," Tenel Ka nodded.

14. black

The man with the black cloak returned, much to Allana's annoyance. Why did he keep visiting? On one hand, she was freed from her mother's scrutiny for the next few hours, but on the other hand, his presence vastly disturbed her.

"Tenel Ka…" The man's voice sounded broken.

"Have you come back?" the girl's mother touched the person's midnight black robes. The conversations always started like that, as if Tenel Ka was waiting for someone.

"Yes," he grinned. "I'm here to stay." That was different. The man never stayed before.

"I hold you to your word, then, soon-to-be consort Jacen."

15. blue

"An unruly man," Tenel Ka muttered as she read the message from the Jedi Order. According to the Council, Jacen had taken up the Sith ways and headed for Hapes, which meant that he was about to become her problem. While she saw men as equals most of the time, she couldn't allow it this time, not when she knew of only one way to prevent harm to her worlds. iAnd heartbreak./i

A few days later, the red-haired queen allowed herself a rare smile as she collected the unconscious Jacen, now her slave, from her trap.


	4. Week 4: Crack Ships

iThere was a 'ship that had it all

A couple that never was

And will never be

Unless, of course, you left it all

Directly up to me/i

Week 4: When Drabbles Combine with Crack Pairing Roulette

Rolled at the Roulette:

Lujayne and Lando Calrissian  
Lujayne and Tycho Celchu  
Lujayne and Lowbacca

16. friends

Maybe they're friends,

Maybe they're family

Maybe they're something more

We could never tell

Because we don't know well

But be assured of this

She's had the secret crush

And eyed him as she blushed

On the outside

They were just friends

On the inside

Nobody knows

Both were good flyers

But one had to die

While not in the sky

She took with her

All knowledge of

The secret crush

She hid the blush well

Within her untouched thoughts

With him? Maybe not

He's already attached

To another girl

Or was he? Who knows?

17. enemies

Where there was once love

Now there was only hate

Betrayal robbed her

Of her beloved mate

Before Crado came

There was an affair

Yes, there was once love

'Tween Kun and Sylvar

He got arrogant

And they grew apart

Not admitting things

But Kun loved the Cathar

Long years passed and pride

Pushed Kun way too far

The former lover

Gave him his first scar

His punishment began

Almost did not end

He was imprisoned

For five thousand years

Years later, she sighed

There's no denying

That Kun was almost

Could have been her mate

18. lovers

Once upon a het pairing

There was a cracked 'ship

His name was Lowie

And her name was Lujayne

One was from Kessel

And the other from Kashyyk

One's a Wookiee Jedi

And the other a pilot at her peak

They met in the nether world

Of the unifying Force

One an old Wookiee

And the other barely a girl

Both died while asleep

One left in old age

And the other took a shot

They married after death

The marriage wouldn't have been

Legal in the GA

But the Force didn't see that

That's the story of the 'ship

19. family

They used to be enemies

But now they're family

One from Corellia

The other from Coruscant

One was the great Sword

Twin sister of the Sith Lord

The other's a Jedi Knight

A servant of the light

They started as two Knights

Then they united

First was their famed love

Then the marriage

They had three children

One for each of the men

Who died before this man

Came and married the Sword

The Sword decided

To live in orbit

Around Corellia

Her husband's homeworld

They and played

Just like any family

They're sweet, they're nice

Just like any family

20. strangers

Between two strangers, there was love

Because the pairing was arranged above

The love was never realized, however

Because the Force claimed one forever

Her ghost returned to haunt and chase him

All the way to the Outer Rim

It was on the planet of glitterstim that he

Would finally meet the stranger's family

Well, almost, since the ghost struck again

Convincing him that Kessel was pure pain

The love sent one man across the stars

The love sent one woman to the stars

Still, the love did not work too well

Because woman never lived to meet the man


	5. Week 5: AniXAmi

Week 5: Ani/Ami

21. smell

The smell of meat saturated the fresh air of the lake house as Padmé stood beside her Jedi bodyguard.

"They say that every Jedi should know how to cook, so I've been learning," Anakin said between flipping two pieces of nerf meat.

"Aren't Jedi provided for?" the senator asked playfully, her chocolate eyes sparkling.

"Nah, not always," Anakin grinned back, turning his gaze away from the meat for just one second. That was all that it took, for a burning smell soon replaced the sweetness. "Aw, no, not again!"

Padmé shook her head slightly, but met the Jedi's gaze again.

22. sound

The sound of the blaster's click mixed in perfectly with the surrounding battle. The senator was learning much from her Jedi bodyguard, now her lover as well. Dust rose all around the upturned transport and into the chaos. She was going to have to modify the definition of the term 'aggressive negotiations' to include her personal weapon.

Senator Amidala smiled as she battled for survival, knowing that if she died, she would have died with her forbidden love at her side. But what made it even better was the fact that death was not on her agenda. She would fight.

23. touch

Darth Vader could almost touch her, but almost meant couldn't. She was dead and he was half-alive, trapped inside a machine. His hands were shaking. He should have been able to keep her from dying, to touch her and feel her touch in return. He had done everything for her---he had killed millions for her, yet she still died.

iYou're not all powerful, Anakin./i The voice echoed hauntingly in his head, or what was left of it. It was her voice.

iI promise you, I'll even learn to stop people from dying./i How could he have broken that vow?

24. taste

The fruit tasted sweet, but could it be sweeter than the moment? Padmé smiled at how she could not and did not want to know the answer. She could not possibly start a relationship with her Jedi bodyguard, as sweet as he was. Sweet, just like the slice of fruit. And like the fruit, the moment would be merely temporary, or so she hoped.

Still, there was a part of her that wanted more of that same sweetness. No, she had to be rational, but only after dinner. Then, she would break it off, if she still had the ability.

25. sight

Tears streamed down Padmé's face as she realized how she had been inadvertently correct about Anakin. Love has turned into a blinding illusion for her husband. But if that was true, then love could also make him see, or so she hoped.

Then again, love has made her blind as well, as much as she refused to accept it. She was still loving a man who was said to have killed hundreds of innocent children. She could see Anakin before her, but she could not truly see, mostly because she did not want to see past the insipid, thick delusions.


	6. Week 6: Dark Hapans

**Week 6: Dark Hapans**

26. water

Water was for purification. It was ironic how a watery world like Hapes was so polluted with politics.

A drop hit the ground. That was somebody's tear, a tear shed for a young queen who now floated atop the water. A young, Sith queen was about to be washed of all of the actions that she had committed with her father.

The woman had a glorious future, the prospect of ruling the known galaxy, ahead of her, but that now belonged to her heirs simply because she inherited some gene from an unknown great-grandmother. The heirs had killed the queen.

27. fire

For Jacen, leaving the Jedi Order to live on Hapes was a trial by fire. But why? He was Darth Infinite, afraid of nothing at all. But he was afraid, not of abandoning everything he had lived for before, but of revealing his daughter. Still, what choice did he have? Tenel Ka's fate was unknown, Isolder was dead. Hapan law required for the father to step into the light, choose a regent, and raise the child in such instances. Since Allana was the heir and could not leave, he had to come and stay. She was going to be Sith.

28. earth

A tear slid down the young queen's face as the prince's body hit the earth with a thud. She killed her crimson blade and rushed over to check his pulse. There was none. She mourned, not for the death that had to be but for the alliance that could have been. If only he wasn't a Jedi fool. The Jedi's place was back in the earth, where everything came from.

A few days later, the young woman drew the cloak around her body as she watched their father scatter the ashes. She did not want to face her angered father.

29. air

The air was not the Sith Lord's battlefield, but it had to end there. Tempestuous winds whipped the aging Sith's thin form as he climbed into the Hapan starfighter. It was too ironic how the Swords of the Jedi and Sith had to duke it out with each other with their respective starfighters rather than their lightsabers. He would have preferred the latter, which was his strength. Still, there was pleasure in forcing his ultimate rival to travel to the world that he came to call home. As if to dispel the violent weather, the engine expelled its own wind.

30. spirit

Voices whispered into Tenel Ka's ears, but she ignored them. She was not one to listen to spirits, even it if was her own mother's speaking. The Nightsister was here, now, right before the Queen Mother with the best offer in the galaxy, while Teneniel Djo was a mere specter from the past.

"You're tired of the nobles, aren't you, Queen Mother?" asked the Nightsister, a woman clad in black armor.

"Yes. What help are you offering me?" Tenel Ka narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"A technique to create and hide life, but it only works with Force-sensitive slaves."

"Teach me."


	7. Week 7: Lookie, YJK goodies!

**Week 7: Lookie! It's YJK goodies!**

31. breakfast

She was running in large circles around the Jedi Temple and glanced over her shoulder as she passed the entrance for the first time. She had already covered a kilometer, but was not breaking any sweat. Normally, she ran solely for the sake of exercise, but this time, it was to clear her mind as well.

An indefinite amount of time passed and she passed the Temple's door for the seventh time. The birds' chirping reminded her of the laugh that she was trying so hard to forget. But what was the point? She'd see the boy at breakfast anyway.

32. lunch

Lunch was weird. She had just left Diversity Alliance, and now she was chatting with some of the most famous humans in the galaxy. She took her first nibble at the meal before her and then remembered that the cook was a human Jedi who stopped by for the day. She still had to adjust to the fact that most humans were not the monsters that Tarkona had described. They had never wronged her; if anything, it was the Diversity Alliance that took her best friend and almost strangled her as well.

She realized that she'd just insulted the organization.

33. dinner

Delicious dishes were all over the table, but he just had to choose the one thing that was not on the dinner menu, embarrassing himself before friends and strangers alike. No, they were all strangers---filthy rich strangers from another world. They were galactic heroes, top-ranking politicians, and Jedi in training, but what was he? He was not a prince. He was not in the Chief of State's famed family. He did not have this mysterious Force. All that he had were an outdated suit and a knack for finding things, or was that truly all? He shook his head.

34. food

The food had gotten everywhere by the end of the lunch hour and it was up to the Jedi students to scrub the entire area spotless. The trainee barely repressed a sigh, knowing that he was one of the few who initiated the fight and that no Force could help with the daunting task. The girl beside him seemed to be teleporting from one spot to another as she cleaned the mess up at record speed. The student had to keep his smile and sense of humor for her; he had to come up with a joke about the job.

35. drink

The table looked strange and empty as two generations of Jedi gathered around it and passed out drinks to celebrate the victory against the Sith. Anakin was missing, like he always had been ever since the mission to Myrkr all those decades ago. Jacen was dead as well, but he died a traitor when he fell to his own lover's lightsaber. Like the Solo brothers, Zekk and Lusa were gone as well and Raynar was permanently scarred. In the empty spots sat Allana, the Solo teens, and their friends. There were still young Jedi Knights who carried a galaxy's hope.


	8. Week 8: Companion Pieces to Skywalker

A/N: Right now I'm just writing for the sake of writing.

bWeek 8: Companion Pieces to Skywalker In Name

36. broken  
37. fixed  
38. light  
39. dark  
40. shattered/b

b1. Broken/b

Sometimes, broken things could be fixed. Sometimes, they couldn't. Jysella mused. In the case of her family, it might never be fixed. Ever. It was as broken as her heart had been when she had to choose between Corellia and…

The woman shook her head, forcing thoughts of her old love and son away from her mind. That man would fix it and erase her from the other picture completely. She was on Corellia and that's the only planet she could be on for the rest of her life. She had family there and that family was going to grow.

b2. Fixed/b

The middle-aged woman glanced at the man she was about to marry. She had not fixed what she had been out to fix when she returned home, but the man helped her immensely in her attempts at mending the Corellian government and what was left of her heart.

Jysella grinned at herself. She was not able to help that she had to choose between her first son and Corellia, but by marrying this man, who shared her origins and her culture, she could forget the past mistakes that she never fixed and have another chance at not breaking her family.

b3. Light/b

The garden was a paradise to the eyes. Without light, it could not exist.

"But it's not real." Allana muttered to herself softly as she knelt in the dirt. It had not been real since her father began to teach her the tainted ways of the Sith. For her, the place had been a true garden when she still had the ability to shine light, but that ability was long-lost. Then there were those suitors who never carried any light with them.

Physically, the lights glimmered and flared, but that was just physically. Otherwise, there was neither light nor life.

b4. Dark/b

Darkness did not exist. It was merely the absence of light. Without light, there could be no life, so in a way, darkness was lifelessness. And yet the sewers were all but lifeless. It was home to myriads of rodents and waste materials that resulted from the life above.

Jysella chided herself for wastefulness but activated her lightsaber regardless. She was there to shed light on the case of a long-forgotten Corellian Jedi at Corsec's request.

She tried to convince herself that the cold that she felt did not exist. It was merely the absence of heat. Or was it?

bShattered/b

Tears slid down Allana's face as she picked up the pieces of broken glass. That's what her life was like. Shattered. Totally shattered. Her father and mother were both gone now and she was alone with a man she could never love. But it wasn't just that consort, was it? She married him in the first place because the alliance with him would negate the myriad of crimes that she had committed as a princess, at least back when her father was a Sith.

"Force, why can't I be forgiven?" she sobbed against her pillow. Queens couldn't cry, but she…


	9. Week 9: More Companion stories

Week 9: Still companion pieces to Skywalker in Name  
41. rebirth  
42. scars  
43. disease  
44. agony  
45. healing

**Rebirth**

Family members cheered as the baby's cries pierced through their silent anticipation. The family was not allowed in, but Jysella could hear them through the walls of the medbay. It was her second child and it was completely different from the birth of her other kid. _But I can't think of him now. This is Miya's moment. Where I failed to be there for your brother, I'll always be here for you, little Miya. You'll know your mother and I'll make you the happiest girl on all of Corellia._

For Jysella Horn Rees, this second birth was synonymous with rebirth.

**Scars**

Allana glanced at her Father's holo and then at herself. Her father always wore layers upon layers of scars on his skin and on his soul. She sucked in her breath and looked at her own. Where her father's scars came from the Yuuzhan Vong, hers were all from her own doing. 

Anger rose as Allana saw one of her scars healing. She couldn't let it grow back; her father had told her that as a Sith, she needed constant pain. And she needed something to override her other pains, something to help her think more clearly. Then, the blood flowed.

**Disease**

It was rare for Allana to have dinner by herself, yet there she was, alone. Her consort was gone on a diplomatic mission to one of their sixty-three worlds and she locked everyone else out. Red blots appeared as she sank her nails into her palm. It was blood. Skywalker blood.

That particular family's blood was like a disease. Wherever it flowed, it brought darkness, misery, pain, and death. She inherited all of that from her father and the opportunities to wreak more havoc from her mother. Her _dead_ mother, who left her on this throne in the first place.

**Agony**

The young woman wanted to scream in agony as she used the Force to spread the poison throughout her body, but she couldn't. It would cure Hapes of the Skywalker disease and now was more vital than ever, with her being pregnant. She could not afford to pass those genes on to her child. And in order for the cure to work, she could not be discovered until after she was dead.

She rolled up her sleeves and examined her hidden scars. _Force doesn't know how tempting it is to cut again!_ But blood would make people question her sanity.

**Healing**

The Prince Consort could not believe his ears as he spoke to the Hapan people. He knew to expect this moment any day and yet it still seemed so unreal.

"My people, please do not think of this as Queen Mother's Allana's passing, but as Queen Navira's ascension. Let this not be a time of mourning, but a time of healing." He then muttered softly to himself, "Now, if only I can even start to take my own advice."

But he couldn't, not with his wife dead and his newborn twin children in critical condition because of some idiot's poison.


	10. Week 12: Two Birds with One Stone

Week 12: Two Birds With One Stone  
56. good  
57. evil  
58. dream  
59. nightmare   
60. truth

Ben is the head of the Jedi High Council, his younger brother has been found convicted of Treason and crimes against humanity. He has been sentenced to be executed. While he's in prison, Ben comes to visit him. Write their confrontation.

1. There can be no physical fighting. Sharp tongues, are okay.

2. It must be clear that the brothers loved each other greatly, but that there was a deep rivalry, describe this rivalry.

3. Required words:  
Conjunction  
Favor  
Restitution

**Good**

"I guess my cooking's not that good," sighed the twi'lek boy as he and Ben ate together.

"No, it's just that…"

"Come on, you know we're like brothers! Do me a **favor** and tell me what's bugging you!" the twi'lek nudged.

"We _are_ brothers now, with the initiation over with. It's just that it's… weird," Ben mumbled between bites. For someone who grew up on a barren planet, the twi'lek teen sure knew how to cook.

"Weird? I thought that when I first came, but you'll get used to this clan pretty fast."

"Sure." 

"It's faster than you think, clans-brother."

**Evil**

According to some, evil was the absence of goodness and therefore did not exist. But Ben believed otherwise and for that, he was crowned head of the Jedi Council, as much as he hated the job. In a way, that job was evil, stripping him of his freedom to roam the galaxy. The Jedi Master would have chuckled at the thought were it not for the issue facing him.

Surely, he was not related to the Jedi's current enemy by blood, but there were terrible rumors orbiting his own brothers. Rumors of murder in **conjunction** with corruption. _It's not him._

**Dream**

_It's just a dream._ Ben thought as he watched the spice trader unmask via the HoloNet. Ryoku was not serious about all of that outlaw stuff, was he? No, it had to be a dream. Ben and Ryo were still in their late teens, playacting on the gang's isolated little world after Ben got disgruntled with both the Jedi and the Sith. Yeah, child's playacting. That's what it was. Ben Skywalker merely never matured.

Ben sank back into his seat and rubbed his forehead as his presence sank into the Force. It was no dream; it was a terrible nightmare.

**Nightmare**

But it was not a nightmare at all. It was real.

"Master Skywalker?" The mention of Ben's name snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Since you were absent from our previous meeting, we have decided without you to sentence the former president of the Nottscura corporation to death by…" the remainder of the words, including the charges, flew past Ben. Even after accepting the situation as real, it was still surreal.

"Please sign these execution orders."

"I won't." _I can't do this. We're not related by blood, but we are still brothers and I just will not let you die._

**Truth**

"The **truth.**" Ben went straight to the point upon entering the cell.

"The truth? On what?" asked Ryoku, his voice weak and sarcastic. His once-vibrant blue face was dull and wrinkled and his yellow eyes sunken. It was as if his twenty years away from Ben had aged him indefinitely.

"Tell me that you're innocent, and I'll get you out of here!" Ben was surprised at his plea. He was begging.

"Oh, so now you want me to tell you all of that? You did what you did and now you want me to talk? Is that how it is?"


	11. Week 10: Jysella

Week 10:  
46. bell   
47. book  
48. candle  
49. bowl  
50. blade

**Bell**

"Jysella, you'll be late!" the Bothan girl deactivated her training saber, hoping that Jysella would soon follow suit. 

"Late? We don't have anything scheduled for another hour! You're just afraid I'll beat you again," snickered Jysella as she assumed a battle stance, squaring her feet as she lowered her saber in anticipation of the next blow. "Come and get me so that we can finish this."

"Sithspit, Jysella, you're paying as much attention as ever. Don't you see? The knights are coming over to take us on! We gotta be there when they ring the bell, and that's any second!"

**Book**

The thirteen-year-old Jysella wanted to be taken, but she did not have the Masters before her in mind. One was half-Yuuzhan Vong, one was a giant, another was… Jysella shook her hand and attempted to concentrate on the books that she hid behind. Those Masters all gave her the creeps. Jaina Solo was normal, but she was married to that giant Zekk.

The Chandrilan pilot girl left with Jaina Solo and waved goodbye.

_Good luck with him._ Jysella silently wished as she watched her Bothan friend leave with Tesar. Then, she gulped upon seeing the enormous shadow loom over her.

**Candle**

Jysella had turned fifteen. It had been nearly two years since Lowbacca chose her as his apprentice and he still managed to surprise her. She was used to frequently visiting Kashyyyk and thought that she knew the world, but what was that cylinder that Master Lowie just handed her? And what was the string attached to the end of it? Was it some sort of explosive? They were there to visit Sirra, not play Jedi like they normally would.

"Master?" Jysella began, but did not need to finish.

We're meeting her in the lower levels. There is no power there.

**Bowl**

In the forest, Jysella felt like a dwarf, not only a human amongst Wookiees, but also a single point on a plane. But that was the beauty of the Force, wasn't it? It was boundless. Jysella poked at the food in the bowl before her. She did not want to insult Sirra's cooking, but the meat did not exactly look inviting.

Tita! Jysella heard one of the Wookiees roar and looked over to see the young one who accompanied Sirra reaching to steal the food from her bowl.

Well, aren't you going to eat it? asked the small, black-furred creature.

**Blade**

"How would you like a taste of my blade, Jedi?" Jysella's opponent's eyes flashed a combination of crimson and blue as her opponent circled her.

"I thought we were friends, Ben," she sighed, not wanting to raise her own weapon.

"We _were._" Ben emphasized the past tense.

"I thought I _knew_ you." A tear streaked down her cream-colored face as she finally brought her turquoise blade to chest level, her hand shaking. "But you won't hurt my Master."

She reached into the Force but could not probe him. _Sithspit, Ben. How, old friend, how?_

"I will, over your dead body."


	12. Week 11: More Hapan Goodies

**Week 11: More Hapan Goodies  
51. dawn  
52. morning  
53. noon  
54. dusk  
55. evening**

Dawn

It was dawn already and there was still no evidence save the nature of the poison that killed the young queen. The consort sighed. Did the mysterious scars on her arm point to anything that Allana had in her past before she married him? And what of the blood on the rug where she collapsed? The sun had brought light, but it shed none.

_Why, my queen, why? I'll do anything for you._ Tears streaked down the nobleman's face as he paced around the eerily empty royal chambers.

"Prince Consort?"

"Yes?"

"We saved the kids." It was the Jedi healer.

Morning

The young man threw a sidelong glance at the nutrient tanks, not wanting to see the son and daughter that he almost failed to save. Which of those vipers would attack a woman who was six months pregnant?

The man rose to leave but could not bring himself to walk out of the medbay. On one hand, it was his duty was Prince Consort to further investigate his love's death, but on the other, he could not leave his children. 

"Would you like a powder cake?" asked a servant. It was morning and he had not eaten in twelve hours.

Noon

The food sat there untouched as the handsome, young man poured over his memories of his wife. They were only sixteen when they married and yet she had a past even by then, for those scars were vestiges of that past. But how, my dear?

_Come on, think. What did she tell you?_ The man asked himself. His response was silence. That was what she gave him when he first asked about the scars and that was what her memories yielded when he looked back. Then he froze in the noon sun. Had he been married to a total stranger?

Dusk 

The walls of the palace were the color of blood as they reflected the filtered, final rays of the setting sun. Exactly one day ago, he found his queen dead. Her fine, violet dress was wrapped around her like a shroud and both her lips and her fingernails glistened in what was left of the sunlight. The traditional Hapan veil still hung motionlessly on the bedstand and the wine still stained that beautiful, hand-made rug that Teneniel Djo had brought from Dathomir. Allana had wrapped some mysterious necklace made from an eggshell around her wrist.

It was quite a scene.

Evening 

Many evenings had passed and several noblewomen were executed for Queen Mother Allana's death, but the answer did not come until Jedi Skywalker sent in his Holo-Letter.

"How pathetic," the former Prince consort mused, smiling weakly. "Everything in the galaxy leads from one Skywalker to another. I should've known she was one of 'em, but it's not my business now, is it?"

He received no answer from the sleeping girl who automatically inherited the crown before she was born. Of course, she and every subsequent Hapan ruler would be descended from that Skywalker line, despite Allana's attempt at extinguishing it.


	13. Week 13: Benella

**Week 13: Benella**   
Notes: Once again, this is on the same timeline as several of the other drabbles and on the same storyline as Skywalker In Name. For the songfic version, talk to SilSolo on the Jedi Council Forums.  
61. kiss  
62. hug  
63. smile  
64. frown  
65. laugh

**Kiss**

"Ben, we shouldn't," the woman pushed Ben's mouth away as he tried to give her one last kiss.

"Why not kiss on my doorstep?" asked the puzzled Ben.

"You're going to change my mind." Jysella shook her head and began to turn back. 

"Isn't that the point of coming here? I mean to have me change your mind?" Ben grinned back, mimicking the famed Solo grin as he leaned against the doorpost.

"If it were just you, I'd stay, but please understand this, Ben," a tear slid down Jysella's cheeks, distorting the wrinkles that hinted at her age. "It's Corellia."

**Hug**

"Alright, how about a hug, then?" Ben continued to grin.

Jysella wanted to ask Ben if he ever gave up, but sighed and turned back. Maybe she could stay for one more week. Just one. But she had to return or else she'd never see her home again. Then she felt something sweep through her head and blocked it in its tracks as it approached her neck.

"Please don't do this, Ben. I know you're reading me."

"Jysella, we've been open and honest for the last year. Why not now?"

"Because it'll hurt you."

"Not more than you leaving now."

**Smile**

"Are you sure?" Jysella forced a weak smile onto her face.

"Yes, I'm sure. But if you're really going to take it with you to Corellia, I won't stop you."

"That's sweet of you, Ben." Jysella began to turn back again. She had to go before he really did convince her to stay, but she could not leave it all unsaid. Some, she had to, but other things, he deserved to know. "We've fought to keep the borders open, but I truly do respect the other side. Goodbye, Ben."

And with that, Jysella disappeared, taking her remaining secrets with her. 

**Frown**

Ben frowned as he played it all back in his head. It was one thing for Jysella to return to Corellia with the political situation as hostile as it was, but it was something else for her to take their child with her without his knowledge. Just where had things gone so wrong that she didn't even want him around anymore? At first, he pleaded for her to keep their family together and even offered to stay on Corellia with her. But he lost his temper, even though she agreed to let him keep their child. And she was pregnant.  
**Laugh**

Ben laughed as the baby splashed water all over the father's Jedi robes. It had been almost a year since he caught that last glimpse of Jysella leaving the bundle at his doorstep and a few months since he moved out of that old apartment where he used to live and into the Jedi Temple. In the end, alone without his girlfriend, he was happily raising his son and teaching the Jedi trainees. He and Jysella had each made a myriad of mistake with the other and perhaps, just perhaps, they were never meant to be.

"I'd better forget Jys."


	14. Week 14: Space battle

Week 14: Miscellaneous  
66. sun  
67. moon  
68. stars  
69. clouds   
70. planet

**Sun**  
The young pilot squinted and shied away from the glaring sunlight as he enjoyed his last day on Coruscant. Twin Suns. That famed squadron had accepted him. Now, with the war against Corellia about to reach its climax, everything rested on the pilots' shoulders. The wind threatened to knock him off the balcony as he soaked in the cityscape one last time.

He was not Twin Twelve yet. He could still stay planetbound for one more day and be just a puny man in a big world. For the moment, the world stood on his shoulders and time stood still.

**Moon**

It had not been a full day yet, but battles did not wait. The squadron shot out into the darkness around the rings that the Yuuzhan Vong had made from the remnants of Coruscant's moons.

_This is it._ The young man thought. Every bit of his training had led up to this moment, when he's rise up and see action, unless, of course, he survived this battle. Knowing the average pilot's wartime lifespan, who could tell when he'd die?

"Time to fly." He didn't know if he'd like real battles, but he knew that he lived to fly. He grinned.

**Stars**

A million points illuminated the young pilot's vision, but none were from the multitude of stars in the galaxy. Instead, starfighters were exploding like supernovas. Then, the red E-Wing behind him erupted in a shower of flames and the young man's blood boiled as if it was at the center of the explosion and he felt a sudden rush of energy. He _had_ to channel every last ounce of it into winning the battle. 

He let out a blood-curdling scream before charging after the fighter that murdered his wingmate, the long-time friend who… 

"Fall back," ordered Lead over the radio.

**Clouds**

_Fall back._ The voice echoed weakly in the young man's head, as if everything was suddenly so… so clouded.

"Get b…back here, you…" He barely made out the static-filled voice as he followed his friend's killer into the dense, gray clouds of Corellia. The squadron leader, a popular alumnus of Coruscant Academy, had repeatedly ordered the young fighter pilot to return to his assigned position in the formation above, but he couldn't, for the only thing he could make out past the clouds was his current battle. He could not describe the pain of watching a part of himself die.

**Planet**

"Aa-ack!" the blue-clad Galactic Alliance pilot screamed in a combination of pain and frustration as his shoulder violently slammed into a side console in the aftermath of a direct hit from one of those Corellian traitors. "Kriffing son of a Hutt!"

Still, despite the pain, the young man was able to grab the controls with his good hand and fired a pair of proton torpedoes at his target, hoping that his aim was true and that the missile would not touch the planet's surface, for the other pilot had led him down beneath the clouds.

_No. I'm going to crash!_


	15. Week 15: More pilot stories

**Consider this a continuation of week 14.**

**Week 15** (10.13.06)  
71. indifferent  
72. exhausted  
73. hopeful  
74. relaxed  
75. restless

bIndifferent/b

"Your indifference will cost you your leadership, if not your life, one of these days." The Twin Suns squadron's second-in-command struggled to keep up with her leader as they strode down the halls away from the medbays. The woman was referring to the newbie who went berserk earlier and crashed onto Corellia's surface and was left stranded for five standard hours.

"I did care about the kid," protested the middle-aged man without turning to face his subcommander.

"Telling him to pull back is not caring. Pulling him back is!" she would have screamed were the man not her superior.

"You're young."

bExhausted/b

The subcommander hid her exhaustion as she reentered the medbay to visit the new recruit. He was still hanging unconsciously in his bacta bank and his expression was completely serene save the intense sadness around his eyes. He was, in most ways, as different from the eager and enthusiastic young man that she had seen so much potential in when she helped to bring into the squadron. That potential was still there; perhaps it was all the stronger…

iThere's just so much./i The thought brought back nauseating memories of the subcommander's last futile argument with that conceited leader, Ares Raei.

bHopeful/b

"Andur!" the newly recruited pilot asked for his departed wingmate as soon as he awakened. iAndur/i

Despite the severity of his injuries, the kid had awakened and was not only aware but well enough to speak. Perhaps the Twin Suns were not going to lose two good pilots to one battle after all. Of course, Kyp Durron's legendary dozen had lost ten in one battle in the Yuuzhan Vong, but the modern-day Twin Suns was not like the Dozen.

"Shush. Save your strength, kid. We'll have plenty of time to talk later," grinned the subcommander.

"…my best friend…."

"I know."

bRelaxed/b

Flashback

"Relax a little! It's not like you've never flown before. You'll make the squadron," grinned the chubby, light-haired Andur as he sat beside the dark-skinned Ravinn.

Ravinn half-lied in response, not wanting to dampen his wingmate's enthusiasm. "It's just the war. I'm not worried 'bout making it. Just flying in a war and getting shot down."

"I thought we already agreed that we're the best in the galaxy. No Corellian's shooting us down." Andur remained at ease, not even slightly worried that his friend would be rejected like the fifty previous applicants. Ravinn, on the other hand, was sweating profusely.

End of Flashback

bRestless/b

Ravinn could not help but pace around the room when he heard the news that Andur's family was coming to collect the blonde pilot's belongings. It meant that he had to face them and Ravinn didn't want to make more mistakes in addition to disobeying Twin Lead's orders. Even deeper than the restless nervousness was the heart-shattering pain of loss. Andur had been one of his closest friends ever since their first day at Coruscant Academy and now, Ravinn was going to have to fly alone. He'd never hear the cheerful voice tell jokes or see the skillful maneuvers again.


	16. Week 16: Miscellaneous G2 YJKs

Note: Some of these are based on a piece of artwork titled Twilek Jedi, which I've posted on DevArt under the username SilSolo. You can also consider these drabbles to be sequels/continuations of Week 7's drink

**Week 16: Miscellaneous**  
**76. happy**

Most twi'leks danced out of necessity and refrained from the art whenever they could, but Arania was different. She did it because she could and she used her lightsaber like a baton, weaving beautiful trails of gray in her planet's eternal twilight. Closing her eyes, the crimson-skinned twi'lek grinned happily and leaped into the air, flipping twice before landing squarely on her two feet. If only the other girls could be as happy as she was.

But why was she that happy? Was it because she didn't have such ample opportunities to dance while at the Academy? Arania didn't know.

**77. gloomy**

As the celebration died down, Allana excused herself from the table and wept. How could her family, her father's family, be celebrating his death at her mother's hands?

"It's alright, Allana. Cry it out," one of the other young Jedi who attended the celebration, a twi'lek girl by the name of Arania, said in a soothing voice. The twi'lek leaned against the refresher wall and Allana could tell that her best friend had not danced at all that night. It meant that the red-skinned girl was far from happy. The princess was glad to have a friend at her side.

**78. stressed**

Andur Solo almost punched the wall as he read through the list of things to do. He had to meet his Master for his next mission at dawn, which meant that he had to spend the night setting up the equipment, but no, his mother just had to charge him with the task of finding his cousin, Allana, and her friend, Arania. 

"I know you're stressed, but we are stretched very thin. Party's over and we have to do it all or else this galaxy will fall apart." Andur turned to see his Master, Jysella Horn, standing right behind him.

**79. content**

Andur had checked his cousin's empty quarters several times before that evening, but this time was different. This time, she was home, for she had closed the doors, so he knocked.

_Come in._ She sent him the message through the Force. The door slid open with a hiss and he sauntered in to see both Allana and Arania sitting on the bed. For someone who had just lost her father, Allana was oddly content.

For an eerily long moment, all three occupants of the room silently stared at each other until Andur lowered his gaze and sighed.

"You know it."

**80. cranky**

Allana broke the silence before Andur could tell the two older girls that his mother's looking for them. Still, he knew what she meant and he was still cranky over the matter. Sure, they both lost fathers in the Battle of Koriban, but Zekk, Andur's father, had died at Jacen's hands. He wanted to do nothing more than to take it all out on his cousin, but he knew that he could not win against Allana's years of experience.

So instead, the young man threw his cousin an angry glare and left her to decipher the reason behind his actions.


	17. Week 17: Another G2 YJK week

**WEEK 17: (10.27.06)   
81. nothing **

"Do you both really think you've nothing left?" Ben looked first at Allana and then at the tall, dark-haired Andur. It seemed as if an eternity had passed since the fateful day when Tenel Ka, Jaina, and Zekk had taken down the last Sith Lord, but even eternities passed quickly when the galaxy was fraught with reconstruction missions.

Neither cousin answered. Then, a second girl stepped in and broke the unwieldy silence. She was Andur's twin sister, Bayeh. "None of us knows." 

"Then let's find out, shall we?" Ben forced a grin onto his pale face. They needed to recover.

**82. everything **

"I'll leave the Jedi Order when we finish reconstruction, but I doubt I'll ever need these again." Ben removed his twin lightsaber studs from his belt, handing placing one before each of the Solo twins before producing Jacen's original weapon and proffering it to Allana.

"But they're your weapons!" gasped Andur.

"And you're giving everything away?" finished the wide-eyed Bayeh.

"Depends," replied the eldest cousin. "If you accept these weapons, the three of you must fight each other. If not, I will bury these, with the exception of your father's weapon, Allana."

"But I can't kill my family," gasped Bayeh.

**83. now **

"You've made a good choice, Bayeh. Now, Andur, Allana, it's your turn. You are free to hug each other or to strike yourselves or me down. I won't stop you." Ben continued.

"That's not the Jedi way," Allana shook her head. "It's Father's way, but he was wrong, but I'm a Jedi Knight and a princess. I can't." 

"Alright, I want to, but not now. However, _princess_, if you do anything to tick me off, I'll have you skinned, cousin!" Andur threw a sidelong glare at the redheaded princess before turning to leave.

Ben stopped the boy in his tracks.

**84. forever**

"For this alone, we Hapans may demand retribution," Allana almost snarled back. She knew that she should have exercised more control over her temper, both as princess and as Jedi Knight, but she just about had enough of her cousin's attitude piled atop her workload.

_By the Force, you're worse than I thought._ Ben almost slapped his forehead before speaking. "Andur, if you push us away, you'll have this on your conscience forever and Allana, if you follow through, you'll lose a considerable number of allies."

"I'll deal with it another time," muttered the Solo boy. "I have to go."

**85. fate **

"The Force, or fate, or whatever it is, sure has a strange sense of humor," commented Aranea as she used the Force to start the fire on the unknown planet.

"I know, the two of us, of all the Jedi, stranded together. I hated you because you were that…. I mean Allana's best friend and now I…"

"Do you still hate either of us?"

"Hate you? No way!" answered the recently knighted, young man as he tied his black mane into a ponytail. 'I guess I can't hate Allana, either, but her dad is still a son of a Hutt."


	18. Week 18: Sith Dynasty

**Week 18: Sith Dynasty  
86. eyes**

Jacen had seen the same vision many times before, but this time, he saw the eyes clearly.

"Mine…" whispered the female voice. Then, he knew. Those eyes were Allana's eyes, which would grow pale as she followed him down the path he walked. Then, as if in response to Jacen's realization, Allana continued. "Yes, Daddy, you will conquer this galaxy, but it will be mine to rule."

Violet lightning flashed across the clouds that took the form of the adult Allana's face and then, the thunder rolled like sithly laughter. "Sixty-three worlds is not enough for my lovely Sith Empire."

**87. nose **

"Get up, child," Allana commanded her son before briskly leaving the gardens with her daughter. The boy groaned as he picked himself up. He was nothing short of jealous of his sister. Why did she have to be a girl and have the Force while he had nothing?

He sighed. That was the way things were. His grandfather did not pay him any attention because he did not have the Force and his mother and the rest of the Hapans, his own father included, frowned upon his every act because he was a lowly male. "Sith this, Sith that… kriff." 

**88. ears **

Allana watched with a satisfied grin as three of her grandchildren sparred. Suddenly, the youngest yelped in pain as his eldest cousin, the Queen Mother's only surviving granddaughter, slashed off his ear. Any normal grandmother would have been shocked, but Allana was proud. She had been wise to breed her lousy son with her most eager protégé.

"Remember, the last one standing will rise to the Sith Council as well as my throne, and this applies doubly to female heirs." Her younger grandchildren, who stood with her along the sidelines, gasped as the twenty-year-old continued to behead her two cousins.

**89. throat**

Reil Djo clutched his throat as he tried to protest the way his mother pitched his daughter into that arena against her two eldest cousins, but no words came.

"A lowly male cannot possibly understand my new Sith ways, so be silent and be glad that you have served your purpose," snarled the aging Queen Allana as she widened her Force-grip just enough to keep him alive. First the arranged marriage to that demanding, forceful witch and now, she was turning his daughter into a ruthless murderer.

His wife added her grip to Allana's. "You gave me my heir. Die." 

**90. skin **

Reil's skin turned a pale blue as his wife's words sank in. It was no secret that they hated each other, but was she really Sith enough to kill her own husband in front of their daughter and their young son? No! He had to protect his son from the fate that he had suffered all of his life. He had to fight, but how could he? He did not have the Force.

"You should have cooperated while you could."

"Let me go," he begged.

"As you wish." His daughter added her grip to theirs.

Then, his neck finally snapped.


	19. Week 19: More Sith Dynasty

**Week 19: More Sith Dynasty  
91. one **

The Queen Mother's drawing room was dark, save several pairs of glowing, crimson eyes and just as many lightsabers. The woman in the center saluted, raising her blade enough to light up her face and reveal her identity as the aging Allana Djo.

"There can be only one Dark Lady of the Sith. Do any of you presume to challenge me?" she asked.

"No, matriarch, we can't, but I remember Darth Krayt's reign. He was much better than you could ever be!" shouted one of the few men who were allowed into the Sith circle.

"Enough. Then you'll back down."

**92. three**

A hundred years had passed since Darth Krayt's uneventful death and now, the Sith organization became like a pyramid, with their numbers multiplying by three down the ranks. For example, there was one Dark Lady, and beneath her, three Lords, and beneath each lord, three underlings, until there were no more underlings left. At the moment, there were four layers, one for each generation.

At the bottom of the infrastructure that ruled the galaxy, there's the triad, a team of three dark adepts who worked together to enforce the Dark Lady's laws. Why three? Not even the Dark Lady knew.

**93. five **

Darth Coruscus, a fourth-generation descendant of Jacen Solo, or Darth Krayt, carefully counted the lightsabers he collected from the fallen Jedi. There were exactly five, which meant that the Jedi were extinct at long last, unless there were still trainees who were not at the point where they could use lightsabers.

Coruscus shook his head. Trainees, especially the young ones, would be easy to convert, so there were no worries. He then scooped up the handcrafted weapons, three in one hand and two in the other, and left for Hapes, the Sith capital.

"The Queen would love this," he chuckled.

**94. seven **

"How long?" croaked the young Sith trainee as the Embrace of Pain lowered him. A little more than a decade before Krayt's death, his daughter, Darth Regia, had imported an Embrace of Pain from the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Seven days, child," whispered Darth Regia, who still occasionally used the name Allana.

Few grandparents could watch with Darth Regia's calm grin as the teen suffered, but it was for a higher purpose. It would put him on equal footing with his rivals and then, it would be up to him whether he emerged victorious or died to pave way for the greatest.

**95. nine **

Nine years had passed since Allana turned sixteen. That meant that she had been a mere Sith apprentice for nine years. Why did her father still withhold her rightful Sith name from her? It didn't matter why, for the young woman knew that she was at a point where she could him to acknowledge her, not as the daughter that she never felt she was, but as the empress that she would one day become.

Her father was coming. She could feel it. Allana activated her saber with a _snap-hiss_ before spinning to greet Jacen with her most ferocious grin.


	20. Week 20

**Week 20: Jedi Torch   
96. a light in the dark **

Scientifically, darkness did not exist; it was merely the absence of light. Likewise, cold was the absence of heat, or energy. Toq was, as far as he knew, the last of the galaxy's Jedi. After all of Luke Skywalker's hard work, it all came down to one man against a tribe of crazed Sith. Could he activate his weapon and use it to fight them all?

There was only one answer, for Toq knew that he had to. He was the galaxy's light in that dark hour. His shaking hand moved towards the hilt, but then was not the time.

**97. steer by the stars **

"Steer by the stars," several ghostly voices whispered into Toq's ear as he settled into the new starfighter's cockpit. His pale, brown eyes widened as he realized that his predecessors, whom the Djos hunted to extinction, were guiding him, but it couldn't be! As far as Toq knew, it was a Hapan saying.

"Who are you?" asked the young, Bothan Jedi as he fired up his engines.

The ghost of a tall, handsome young man appeared and spoke over the welcoming roar, "Prince Reil. Please save what's left of my family. Help me, you're my only hope!"

He was pleading.

**98. shake the heavens **

The acoustic energy, which translated into vibrations that seemed to shake the heavens, poured into the Bothawui hangar as the new starfighter model took off. The Jedi pilot gave a fanged grin as he gracefully navigated past the scattered asteroids of his home system and punched Ossus' coordinates into his navicomputer.

He may be a Jedi, but he was also a young, hotshot pilot and for the moment, he was going to shake the stars out of the heavens.

"Be careful. Mother…. I mean Darth Regia's planted sentinels there," warned Reil.

"Heh. I bet that old technology's obsolete by now."  
**  
99. beneath these hands **

"What are you hiding beneath these hands of yours?" asked the young Bothan as he spoke to the dead prince.

"Well, I suppose I may as well tell you. They're lightsabers. I was with the Sith for a while and I killed a few Jedi. Thought that'd impress Mother. What a fool I was to even suspect that I had any excuse to do it!"

Toq gasped and his extremities grew cold despite his warm fur.

"I shouldn't have told you. You convinced me of how wrong I was and I was around you Force-sensitives enough to learn this trick."  
**  
100. the path and the walker**

"You have a difficult path ahead of you." Toq heard the voice as he collected the last few datatracks from Ossus. This time, it wasn't Prince Reil. No, this time, it was his mother, who fell during the last cycle of the Jedi Purge.

"Not going to stop me," muttered Toq as he packed everything into the empty spaces at the back of his starfighter. 

"Then you're a brave walker."

"No, Mom, I'm the only walker left," corrected Toq as he started his engines again, this time heading for the Coruscanti underworld, where he agreed to meet the other Rebels.


End file.
